<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【娱乐向AO3数据】中文同人AdditionalTag热度榜Top100 by batcat229</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746854">【娱乐向AO3数据】中文同人AdditionalTag热度榜Top100</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229'>batcat229</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fandom - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanwork Research &amp; Reference Guides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>人言我不懂AO3，我生气就去做榜单</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【娱乐向AO3数据】中文同人AdditionalTag热度榜Top100</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>数据缺陷：</p><p>1、中文同人的Additional Tags整理相对来说比较慢，所以数据源上就存在问题</p><p>2、直接从全站热度榜里拉Tag验证的数据，因为重新跑一遍太累了 囧</p><p>3、只做了累积榜，不是年度榜</p><p>4、考虑到体量和计算量的取舍问题，只计算了“中文-普通话 国语”的文章数</p><p> </p><p>数据格式：</p><p>排名. Tag名 - 文章数  对比全站排名上升/下降了多少位(*)</p><p>（注:如果差异超过200名的话显示为“榜外”）</p><p> </p><p>正文：</p><p>1. Alternate Universe - 13110 ↑1</p><p>2. Sexual Content - 10408 ↑2</p><p>3. Sex - 8027 ↑3</p><p>4. Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics - 6694 ↑98</p><p>5. Porn - 5323 ↑20</p><p>6. Fluff - 4728 ↓5</p><p>7. Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot - 4414 ↑36</p><p>8. BDSM - 3559 ↑15</p><p>9. Angst - 3310 ↓6</p><p>10. Oral Sex - 2779 ↑5</p><p>11. Relationship(s) - 2629 ↓6</p><p>12. Anal - 2561 ↑16</p><p>13. Hurt/Comfort - 2441 ↓6</p><p>14. Modern Era - 2363 ↑17</p><p>15. Alternate Universe - Modern Setting - 2328 ↑18</p><p>16. Anal Sex - 2248 ↑22</p><p>17. Non-Consensual - 2235 ↑32</p><p>18. Rape/Non-con Elements - 1921 ↑49</p><p>19. Pregnancy - 1908 ↑63</p><p>20. Out of Character - 1720 榜外</p><p>21. Incest - 1699 ↑120</p><p>22. Violence - 1543 ↓5</p><p>23. Family - 1540 ↓12</p><p>24. Love - 1470 ↓11</p><p>25. Humor - 1454 ↓13</p><p>26. Chinese Language - 1454 榜外</p><p>27. Happy Ending - 1451 ↓1</p><p>28. Mpreg - 1445 ↑155</p><p>29. Smut - 1409 ↓19</p><p>30. Alternate Canon - 1358 ↓16</p><p>31. Firsts - 1352 ↓10</p><p>32. Alternate Universe - Canon - 1350 ↓16</p><p>33. Sensation Play - 1339 ↑64</p><p>34. Romance - 1297 ↓26</p><p>35. Dirty Talk - 1226 ↑112</p><p>36. Deviates From Canon - 1215 ↓17</p><p>37. Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence - 1214 ↓17</p><p>38. Blow Jobs - 1212 ↑14</p><p>39. Rating: NC17 - 1206 榜外</p><p>40. Alternate Universe - Fusion - 1176 ↑97</p><p>41. Death - 1110 ↓17</p><p>42. Threesome - 1094 ↑94</p><p>43. Impact Play - 1078 ↑157</p><p>44. Friendship - 1061 ↓35</p><p>45. RPF - 1009 榜外</p><p>46. Sex Toys - 980 ↑67</p><p>47. Consent - 966 ↑18</p><p>48. Spanking - 965 ↑189</p><p>49. Sibling Incest - 951 榜外</p><p>50. Established Relationship - 939 ↓32</p><p>51. Crossover - 936 ↑58</p><p>52. Alpha/Omega - 904 榜外</p><p>53. Rape - 903 榜外</p><p>54. RPS - Freeform - 889 榜外</p><p>55. Light-Hearted - 882 ↓25</p><p>56. Hermaphrodites - 878 榜外</p><p>57. Fingerfucking - 875 —0</p><p>58. Kissing - 868 ↓36</p><p>59. Dom/sub - 857 ↑3</p><p>60. Blood - 827 ↓15</p><p>61. First Time - 811 ↑12</p><p>62. Supernatural Elements - 810 ↓33</p><p>63. Mental Health Issues - 805 ↓31</p><p>64. Consent Issues - 784 ↑51</p><p>65. Original Character(s) - 782 ↑75</p><p>66. Character Death - 775 ↓25</p><p>67. Education - 774 ↓3</p><p>68. Abuse - 772 ↓31</p><p>69. Roughness - 772 ↑62</p><p>70. Bondage - 763 ↑55</p><p>71. Underage - Freeform - 760 ↑103</p><p>72. Threesome - M/M/M - 757 榜外</p><p>73. Rough Sex - 747 ↑73</p><p>74. Historical - 744 ↑107</p><p>75. Dubious Consent - 733 ↑47</p><p>76. Crack - 731 ↓5</p><p>77. Orgasm - 712 ↑72</p><p>78. Masturbation - 705 ↑14</p><p>79. Fantasy - 700 ↑33</p><p>80. Gender or Sex Swap - 695 榜外</p><p>81. Drugs - 694 —0</p><p>82. Pining - 693 ↓43</p><p>83. Anal Play - 676 ↑21</p><p>84. Hank Anderson &amp; Connor Friendship - 669 榜外</p><p>85. Anal Fingering - 638 ↑31</p><p>86. Marriage - 631 ↓25</p><p>87. School - 627 ↓7</p><p>88. Fluff and Angst - 600 ↓53</p><p>89. College - 589 ↓19</p><p>90. Plot - 589 ↑141</p><p>91. Kinks - 586 ↓3</p><p>92. Light BDSM - 580 ↑144</p><p>93. Siblings - 578 ↑14</p><p>94. Sweet - 571 ↓1</p><p>95. University - 552 ↓21</p><p>96. LGBTQ Themes - 550 ↓69</p><p>97. Slow Build - 550 ↓57</p><p>98. Alcohol - 546 ↓47</p><p>99. Translation - 543 榜外</p><p>100. Holidays - 536 ↓52</p><p> </p><p>原榜单Top100跌出200名的有：</p><p>Sad：53 → 229</p><p>Drama &amp; Romance：54 → 201</p><p>Other Additional Tags to Be Added：69 → 318</p><p>Cute：89 → 287</p><p>Domestic Fluff：91 → 212</p><p>Music：96 → 238</p><p>Background Relationships：99 → 250</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>